Night Moves
by Depresso Expresso Aesthetic
Summary: What if Eric Forman had a little sister? Meet Kathy Rae Forman, the rebellious child of Red and Kitty
1. Kathy Rae Forman

Name: Kathleen Rae Forman

Birthday: July 15, 1960. Point Place, Wisconsin. (16 but still in the same grade as Eric)

Nickname:Kath, Kathy, Rae

Description:

Hair: waist length hair dyed black (naturally blonde)

Eyes: blue

Skin: slightly tanned

Body: small frame, curvy, mature

Style: kinda hippie kinda punk

Family/friends:

Red Forman(dad)

Kitty Forman(mom)

Laurie Forman(older sister)

Eric Forman(older brother)

Donna Pinciotti (best friend, brother's girlfriend)

Fez (best friend)

Michael Kelso (friend)

Steven Hyde (friend and love interest)

Jackie Burkhart (kinda friend, Kelso's girlfriend)


	2. 1

The day I came home with black hair was the first time my mother had ever yelled at me... quite possibly the first time she'd yelled at anybody. Hi, I'm Kathy Forman, the youngest of Red and Kitty. Ya know how Laurie's the favorite because she's daddy's little girl and all but Eric is just a dumbass? Well I'm the baby turned troublemaker in my dad's eyes. See with Eric and I being so close in age, what you'd call Irish twins, we ended up in the same grade and, seemingly by default, we ended up with the same group of friends.

Anyway, I walked into the house in an AC/DC t-shirt and my favorite jeans. I wasn't sure what I was more afraid of my mother noticing, the fact that the shirt wasn't mine or the fact that my dirty blonde hair was now black. Of course she turned around from the sink and noticed the hair first, and I kind of relieved. "What the hell happened to your hair?" my mom exclaimed. "I dyed it," I replied with a shrug. She began running her fingers through my inky black waves. "Where?... when? How?" she asked all at once. "Well I went to Steven's house," that was true, "and Edna dyed it for me," and so was that, there we go I don't have to be a lier! I went to turn around to leave, when she stopped me again, "And what happened to your shirt?" well there goes not lieing. "Well we got dye all over mine so Edna had me borrow one of Steven's." The truth really went more like this: Edna helped me dye my hair but then left so she could get to work Steven had cut my shirt off with his pocket knife because he's an ass and we had sex. But it's not like that was the story I could just tell my Mom.

Steven Hyde and I had been together for over a year now, friends with benefits of sorts. But we'd kept the relationship a secret, no one knew but us and Donna Pinciotti.

"Okay," my mother said, "well go change and get cleaned up, we've got a party tonight." "Why can't I just hang out in the basement like Eric?" I asked as she rushed around the kitchen. "Because, dear. You're gonna help cook and serve and host." "But Mom," I whined. "Oh hush, when everything settles down you can go downstairs." I sighed, her terms and conditions weren't great but I'd live.

I changed into a red "feminist" t-shirt and threw my hair in a ponytail. The outfit wouldn't be much better in my mother's eyes but I didn't care.

I was helping my mom get the food ready when I saw Eric come up the stairs. He looked absolutely horrified by something and I wondered briefly about what the guys could possibly but making him do. Other than that I ignored him, trying my hardest to get the food done faster so I get downstairs.

I got down the stairs to see Donna, Eric, Kelso and Steven all raising beer cans. Ah so that's what Eric was up to. I walk over to the couch and plopped down in between Kelso and Steven just as they said "to Foreman". "Well it's about time you grew a pair," I said. Eric just mocked me as we laughed. "You know what's sad?" Eric said, "this is the proudest day of my life." He choked up on fake tears and Steven comforted him.


	3. 2

Laying in the arms of Steven Hyde was unlike anything. It wasn't love... more like bliss. I passed Steven his joint back, and nuzzled into his side.

"Shouldn't we go soon, we have to to meet up with everyone," I said.

He took a puff before nodding, "probably," he agreed.

But then whined, "I don't wanna get up."

He finished the joint and pulled me on top of him, causing me to squeak.

"Or maybe I just don't wanna see you get dressed yet," he said with a smirk, eyes trailing over my naked and bruised body. I scoffed and shoved him, then got up and started to find my clothes. I skipped over the shirt I'd came in and instead opted for Hyde's white Rolling Stones t- shirt. I heard a chuckle behind me and arms wrapped around my waist, "you know, you can't just take all my shirts," he said, his breath warm against my ear.

"You'll be okay," I told him, and slid on my patchwork skirt and shoes. Steven too dressed and we were ready to walk out the door but he grabbed my arm to stop me, "give Daddy a kiss," he whispered. A blush spread through my face as I turned to face him, his hand wrapped loosely around my throat and I stood on my toes for my mouth to reach his. The kiss was soft and sweet, much more tame compared to those shared between us only moments ago. We separated from one another and left the house as just friends.

I sat bored out of my mind at a table with Donna, my brother, Kelso and Kelso's impossibly annoying girlfriend while Hyde and Fez chatted close by. I heard the pipsqueak whine briefly before demanding Donna go to the bathroom with her. I was just happy the girl was too afraid of me to ask. Fez left too, and Hyde sat across from me with Eric at his side. "Kelso," Hyde started, "how much longer are we going to have to deal with the whole Jackie experience?"

"Oooh... that's her name," I said, earing me a furrowed glance from Kelso before he turned back to Hyde. "Don't worry," the idiot at my side said, "I'm breaking up with her."

"Yeah and I killed JFK," I scoffed.

"It's over, she's cuttin' into my free time."

The next night we all, including my 15 year old headache, found ourselves stranded when the Vista Cruiser decided it didn't like us enough to take us to Milwaukee for a concert. After the idiots were done dancing and Donna and Jackie went to the bathroom, the mechanic offered us a deal to give him two concert tickets for a new battery. "We can't give up two tickets," said Kelso.

"Uh yeah we can, I vote out the pipsqueak," I offered.

Hyde chuckled, "you are the pipsqueak." "It's that or non of us go," Eric reasoned. "So who's out," Kelso asked.

It was easy to kick Jackie and Kelso out of the group. The horny teenagers didn't mind being alone in the Vista Cruiser at all. A part of me, a relatively prevalent part of me, wished it had been Hyde and I. But to everyone else looking, we weren't close enough for that to make sense. So silently I enjoyed the concert, stealing small glances and brushing touches from my partner in crime, while my skin burned to be in his arms once more.


End file.
